


Certain as the Shore

by kukolha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kairi/Riku/Sora, Trans Male Character, riku-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukolha/pseuds/kukolha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the flaw, they're never one to point it out in each other. It's just another thing to tease, to admire, to adore about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain as the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This collection doesn't make much sense as it's based off of and written for friends during a group skype call, but one of them suggested I post the three drabbles together here, and here they are. Please enjoy.

He thanks God for the fact that no one asks why he and Sora don’t wear the same clothes when they swim off the shores of their little island. Sora’s only questioned as to why he’s never swam shirtless once, but the moment passed with no answer and no need for anything more than Riku’s shrug.

Riku does not like to swim, but he tend to float or get his feet wet enough to feel the sand softened by the water deep around his ankles, watching his friend lazily splash around to cool himself off from the summer sun.

He tries not to cross his arms over his chest, afraid it would show what his second skin of a compressor hid.

He's beyond grateful that Sora’s too thick-headed to notice anything other than that Riku is his best friend as he pulls him off his feet with a laugh into the cool, refreshing waves.

* * *

 

“I hate to interrupt you boys, but…” Kairi smiles between the sword-locked teens and puts a hand on Riku’s shoulder. “Can I borrow you for a second, Riku?”  
He doesn’t protest as she takes his hand but turns back only for a second to see his best friend shoot him a mischievous grin before settling down to nap in the sand.

Kairi smiles as she shuts the door to the shack behind her.

“You feeling alright?” She asks, watching the boy as he crosses his arms in front of her. “I don’t think you ate bad food, like you’re telling Sora you did. You were bragging to me about about how you planned eating your mom’s pizza before we went home yesterday…”

  
“It’s no big deal, don’t worry.” Riku tries to brave it off before a sharp wave of pain hits his abdomen again. He fights the urge to react on it, but Kairi notices none the less and fishes through the small bag draped over her shoulder that he hadn’t noticed until now.

“It’s alright. I get ‘em bad too.” She reassures as he takes a few pills and colorfully wrapped packages from her open hand. “That should help with the pain, and if you use those you can still go swimming.”  
He starts to thank her before she laughs and pushes him into the makeshift restroom of the little island house.

“Just don’t keep me and Sora waiting.” She whispers from behind the door. “I still want to see who wins.”

* * *

 

The bonfire crackles as Wakka and Tidus chase each other on the sand, laughing as Selphie and Kairi feed the flames with some spare logs Sora brought and whispered back and forth in the manner that girls do, with grins on their lit faces and giggles on their lips.

Riku decides to sit back, on the roof of one of the shacks, watching them all in the nautical twilight. It’s nice, to observe it all from this perch, comfortably relaxed on the worn wood of the lean-to. It almost makes him forget how monotonous it grows at times, how much he longs for more. To see more. To be more.

“It’s really something, huh.”  
He turns, and notices Sora managed to wordless climb up on the slanted roof and take a seat beside him, something that almost takes him by surprise given how the boy is usually rather vocal with every psychical task he takes on.

Riku nods in response, eye fixed on the fleeting horizon as his friend settles down.

“You know, it’s really big out there,” Sora gestures to the sky above them, the twinkling far off worlds ahead, barely visible behind the clouds rolling in . “But, It’s kinda big here too. I mean, it doesn’t seem so little compared to them with you guys around.”

Riku nods, gazing up at the storm clouds filtering in above them. The barely noticed Sora was still talking until his voice dropped to a whisper.

“No matter where I’d go, I think any world would seem small without you and Kairi.”

He’s not sure what to say then, he’s never really sure what to say when Sora speaks from his heart like that, until he hears a giggle below them and a knock at the wood they’re seated on.

“You boys know its better to be inside the shack when it rains, right?” Kairi asks, watching as they jump down into the sand. “The trees on the island are pretty tall, even compared to you, Riku. You wouldn’t want to get struck by lightning or something.”

Sora laughs at the image of that, looking only at his male companion for a heartbeat before passing the contagious gigglefit onto the next victim, and then the next, the three infected with laugher.

They hadn’t even noticed when the water snuffed out their fire, or when thunder clapped over the roof of their shelter. Or perhaps they had. Perhaps they always noticed every occurrence in the island, every habit of each others. No matter the flaw or secret, they're never one to point it out in each other. It's just another thing to tease, to admire, to adore about each other.

 

 

 


End file.
